


Mi Familia Es Mi Vida

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Domestic, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Imagine your OTP, Little Italy, Love, Married Couple, Memories, New York City, Pregnancy, Romance, Vignette, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Cassian and Jyn have started a life together as husband and wife, and although business can get in the way of things, they both know what really matters.Check out thefanart!





	Mi Familia Es Mi Vida

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a mafia inspired Rebelcaptain fic for a while, but I was concerned that it was out of my depth. However, I couldn't stop from writing it, so I hope you guys will enjoy it! This entire fic is told in Jyn's pov and the mafia themes aren't particularly overt, but they are obvious enough.

* * *

 

  
The bed dipped beside Jyn, causing her to wake up. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they did, she saw her husband pulling his pants on. "Darling?" She sat up, the sheet falling from her chest. "What is it?"

Cassian paused and turned to look at her with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, querida. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. What...what's going on? Why are you getting dressed?" She glanced at the clock on top of their dresser across the room. It was 1:45 am.

He sighed and shook his head. "The Loreno boys are causing trouble with Chirrut and Baze again. They called me, so I'm going to handle it."

Jyn's eyes widened at this news. The Loreno boys came from a very violent family. Her cousin Bodhi had been assaulted by them two years ago because he hadn't paid their father, Roman, enough money for "protection". The Loreno patriarch was a greedy bastard who always upped his price on protection and some people who had smaller businesses like an arcade, which Bodhi had, couldn't raise the cash for it.

The entire family was sloppy leftovers from old school 1940s gangsters and they operated a lot like they did, too. It was the 1970s now, but nobody could tell them that because they all lived in the past. The Lorenos had no respect for the people and terrorized the entire neighborhood. By right, they shouldn't have even **been** in New York anymore because Draven had taken over. Little Italy was under his protection now, but it wasn't always so.

Before Draven and Cassian came to New York, the streets of Little Italy were much rougher. Jyn had a hard time looking for work. However, she had a lovely singing voice and that talent helped Jyn get a job as a torch singer at a forties style club called Rebels.

Unfortunately, like a real bar from the forties, there were plenty of gangsters and other unsavory people who frequented the place. And many of them had their eyes on Jyn. One person in particular, Orson Krennic, flirted with her every time she was working. He was a rich man who had an affinity for white capes and was foul mouthed, ill tempered and a class A creep. Definitely **not** her type.

Although Jyn had told him several times that she wasn't interested, the man kept hounding her. One day after she finished one of her numbers and had gone to her dressing room to take a drink of wine and relax, he followed her! The fool had the nerve to proposition Jyn and really thought she was going to accept his filthy sexual overtures. Well, she laughed in his face, mocking him where he stood and he angrily retaliated by smacking her, but he regretted that later.

Jyn didn't like being manhandled by anyone and she wasn't the kind of woman who would just lie down and take abuse. So she smashed her wine bottle onto Orson's head and gave him a few solid whacks with the baton she had strapped to a thigh holster that was hidden underneath her dress. (He was lucky she hadn't been wearing her knives that day.)

By the time the bouncers came, they found Orson, bloody and unconscious with a bruised Jyn glaring daggers at him. Her boss, Monica Mothman, was informed about what had happened and she kindly gave Jyn the rest of the night off.

After she took care of the bruise on her cheek, Jyn set out to go home early, but Monica stopped her and asked if she would stick around the bar for a bit. An old friend of hers, Draven, was in town and one of his assistants, a man named Cassian, had enjoyed Jyn's performance on stage and wanted to meet her.

Jyn really didn't want to because she was a bit tired, but Monica promised to give her one of the best wine bottles in the bar if she just hung around and kept the man company. So she stayed. And my, what a smart choice that had been.

Cassian was an incredibly handsome, charismatic man who shared a passion for the same kind of music Jyn loved. Their attraction was mutual and they found themselves talking for hours, even to the point where Monica had to chase them both out of the club.

It was well past midnight and Cassian walked her home, which she accepted. Once they got to the front door, she unlocked it, but didn't open it. Instead, she turned and smiled seductively, giving him a look that sizzled him to his bones.

"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

He said yes, but they both knew that Jyn wasn't asking Cassian for polite conversation and a cocktail. She wanted him and he wanted her. It had been obvious throughout their evening together.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, Jyn's dress was completely off and her underwear was dangling on one leg. Cassian had been more interested in getting her off with his fingers first and making her scream before burying himself into her body. Needless to say, he gave her the most amazing sex she ever had, bringing her to orgasm four times.

So many releases in one night made Jyn as boneless as jelly and she fell asleep with her head on Cassian's chest. In the morning, she had awakened to an empty bed and her heart sank. Jyn had shared a lot with Cassian that night, and not just sex. She felt as if she'd gotten to know him intimately and that their meeting was something akin to destiny. 

The brunette had sat there on her bed, angering over her unfortunate situation when the door opened and in came Cassian with a smile on his face and one of her breakfast trays in his hands. "I figured you'd be hungry, but you woke up sooner than I thought," he said to her as he placed the tray on her lap.

A few strands of hair fell in Jyn's face and she blushed, feelings silly for jumping to conclusions so quickly. "I was afraid that you'd left."

Cassian furrowed his brow. "I would never do that, Jyn. Especially not after last night." At this, he brushed his thumb over her knuckle, causing her to suck in a deep breath. "And if I had to leave, I would've left you a note."

"Hm." Jyn picked up a piece of bacon from the plate in front of her and chewed, trying to act as if he didn't affect her. "And what would the note have said?"

"Maybe something like "I'm sorry I wasn't next to you when you woke up, but you're with me in my thoughts. I want to see you again soon."

Her heart gave a little jump. "Just the right amount of romance. I like it."

"I had a feeling you would," he replied and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

It wasn't too long after that before Jyn and Cassian became a couple. It also helped that Cassian's boss decided to stay in Little Italy and settle his business to a new location. Cassian split his time between working and being with Jyn.

Their whirlwind romance was exhilarating and wonderful and within a year, Cassian asked Jyn to marry him. She said yes and they were married in a month's time. Now, they lived in a house together and were focused on making a family.

Jyn frowned at the look on her husband's face and she got out of bed. Whatever the Loreno brothers were up to, it wasn't good and she wanted to have Cassian's back. "I'll go with you."

Cassian reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Jyn, no. It's too dangerous."

"Like it won't be for you? I'm not letting you go alone. Besides, it's not as if I can't handle myself." 

That was true. Jyn knew how to fight very well and had proven it to Cassian plenty of times when they sparred at the gym. "Querida, it's not that I doubt you can hold your own if you need to, but..." He trailed off and lowered his gaze to the slight bump on her stomach. "I would never forgive myself if you or the little one got hurt."

Jyn sighed and put her hand on his shoulders. She understood how he felt, of course. She was wary about being in danger as well. After all, she was pregnant now and needed to be kept safe, but this was Chirrut. He and his best friend, Baze owned a Chinese laundromat in Little Italy and they'd been experiencing extreme prejudice from one of the gangs around the neighborhood. They were like family.

"But I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and **I** weren't there."

"Jyn, _please_ , just listen to me. The Loreno brothers have been causing trouble for too long here. They've picked on Bodhi and they continue to cause problems for Chirrut and Baze. Someone has to put a stop to it and I've decided that person will be me. I don't want you to see what I have to do." He looked down.

A shiver ran down Jyn when he said that. She knew that her husband and Draven ran a less than legitimate business in Little Italy and sometimes they had to do unsavory things to the unstable criminal element in the neighborhood, but they were a necessary evil to keep people safe. It was either making difficult choices or allowing someone else to take over the reins and being subject to their authority.

And **that** was unacceptable.

Thankfully, Draven had taken on more partners so let Cassian off the hook for a lot of the more dirty work in the business, on account of his wife and child. Even though Jyn disliked Draven at first, she saw that he was a good man who cared about his employees.

This issue with the Loreno brothers was personal, though, and Cassian felt obligated to offer his assistance to Chirrut and Baze. Jyn understood that, but she couldn't stop feeling a bit of resentment at being left behind. She held her forehead against his and moaned in frustration. "Alright. I'll stay here, but you had better be careful or I will kick your ass."

Cassian laughed and kissed her soundly, hand curling in her hair. When he pulled back, he placed a soft kiss to his wife's naked belly. "Yes, ma'am. Jyn...the business may be important, but nothing is as important to me as us, our family. Nothing. I don't want you to forget that." He took her hand and squeezed it in his own.

Those words warmed Jyn's heart and she closed her eyes for a moment. Never in her life had she dreamed of finding a man who cared so deeply about her, but here he was, looking at her with all the adoration and affection she could ever want. Cassian was her home. "I won't. That's a promise."

 


End file.
